Talk:Finding Shimmer and Shine 2
Will the Tank Gang appear in this film since they didn't appear in the previous film? 16:32, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Probably not. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:58, January 14, 2017 (UTC) I made a Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 page 10 minutes ago. Can you help me with the cast section please? (and please don't edit my Finding Nemo section) 20:46, January 14, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't really planning on making a third film... CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 22:06, January 14, 2017 (UTC) 1. Can you help me on the cast section for Finding Shimmer and Shine 3? PLEASE? 2. Can you help me with the soundtrack section for Finding Marlin? (and also, the "Crater Climax" track needs to be around 6 or 7 minutes.) 01:45, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Just some feedback for Finding Shimmer and Shine 3, I like the idea, but I don't think it would be neccesary if it crossovered with The Loud House. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:13, January 15, 2017 (UTC)) 1. Why don't you think it would be necessary if it crossed over with The Loud House? Is it because the show is trash? 2. Can you PLEASE help me on the soundtrack section for Finding Marlin? 20:29, January 15, 2017 (UTC) 1. It's not trash, I just don't see why the film has to crossover with The Loud House. It also feels like a repeat of Relative War where they meet the Louds in the third ''film of the series. 2. I'll take a look at it soon. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 01:57, January 16, 2017 () 1. I'm not ripping off Relative War, it is ONLY inspired by it. E.g in Relative War, Star decides to move out of Marco's house and goes to the Loud house and stays there until she, Marco, the Loud children, and the Big Hero 6 defeat the villain, and in Finding Shimmer and Shine 3, Shimmer and Shine are kidnapped by Lincoln Loud, who wants to keep them because he wants to use them against his ten sisters, and its up to Dory and her friends to rescue them from Lincoln Loud. 2. In relative war, Lincoln is one of the protagonists in the film. In the fourth film, Lincoln is one of the bad guys because he teams up with Soto from Ice Age to kidnap Star. In Finding Shimmer and Shine 3, Lincoln is the main antagonist of the film because he kidnaps the genies to keep them and use them against his sisters. 3. Can you please help me with the cast section on Finding Shimmer and Shine 3? 4. ''Finding Shimmer and Shine 3 was inspired by Finding Shimmer and Shine 1 & 2, and Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War. See? They are different! There's NO way my idea rips off Relative War! I'm not mad at you, I'm just making some points. 03:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) 1. I didn't say you ripped off Relative War, I meant to say say the idea sounds too similar seeing how both third films involve meeting the Loud family. 2. And just a nitpick, Star didn't choose to move out of Marco's home and move in with the Louds, her parents forced her to live over there. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:09, January 16, 2017 (UTC)) 1. In Relative War, Star meets the Loud family near the beginning of the film. In Finding Shimmer and Shine 3, the genies are taken to the Loud house, and Lincoln wants to use them against his sisters. 2. SPOILER ALERT: Dory will ask Leah to wish that she and her friends can communicate with the Loud family. When they arrive at the Loud house, Dory and Gill tell the girls a plan to stop Lincoln and rescue the genies. When Dory, Nemo, the Loud children, etc. work together to try to stop Lincoln, the boy himself heads for the beach and brings Shimmer and Shine there. Dory and Leah corner Lincoln and ask him politely to hand over Shimmer and Shine, but he says no. Dory then uses her whale speaking ability that will summon Destiny and Bailey, who work together to create a huge splash on Lincoln. Dory then rescues Shimmer and Shine. 13:42, January 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm not comparing the plots, and I still don't see how this has to crossover with The Loud House. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:58, January 16, 2017 (UTC) 1. The reason why I wanted it to crossover with The Loud House because I took a look at your Finding Shimmer and Shine 2, and I made the film on the exact same day. And also, the first two films are only crossovers with Shimmer and Shine and Finding Nemo. 2. Can you make a picture with Leah, Nemo, Dory, Gill, Shimmer, Shine, and the Loud Family please? I know you've made posters and a picture with Nemo, Dory, and the mermaids, but can you make one with the technology you use to make the posters, etc. please? (But please don't turn Leah, Shimmer, Shine, and the Loud family into mermaids) 23:57, January 17, 2017 (UTC) 1. I just personally believe that this should just be only a Finding Nemo/Shimmer and Shine crossover. 2. I might work on some new images. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 23:08, January 18, 2017 (UTC) 1. I have already done most of the cast section. 2. 2. Can you make a picture with Leah, Nemo, Dory, Gill, Shimmer, Shine, and the Loud family PLEASE? I know you've made posters and a picture with Nemo, Dory, and the mermaids, but can you make one with the technology you use to make the posters, etc. please? (But please don't turn Leah, Shimmer, Shine, and the Loud family into mermaids) 13:26, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Soon. 22:29, January 24, 2017 (UTC)CarlosRojelio96 (talk) Here's another reason why i wanted FSaS3 to cross over with The Loud House: I have seen most episodes of The Loud House, and I knew Lincoln had family issues, so I had to solve his problem by making a Finding Shimmer and Shine 3. However, all ten of his sisters will help Dory and her friends stop Lincoln and save the genies. 00:08, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I see, but the family issues have already been done in BH6vtFoE 3, it'll seem a bit repetitive. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:47, February 20, 2017 (UTC) What do you think of this: Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War (72.223.14.230) (it's my version of your page because of an error on your teaser poster, and the title "Relative War") 13:00, May 29, 2017 (UTC) I feel like this idea should of been a stand alone sequel instead of making a copy of Relative War. Otherwise, I guess this idea isn't that bad. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:45, May 30, 2017 (UTC)) Look, I wanted to make my own version because one day, I was looking through the wiki activity (http://moviefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity), and when I noticed that you made Relative War, I didn't look at it (yet) because The Loud House is still one of my hated cartoons. The poster and title looked like to me that Lincoln and his sisters were the villains and instead of Venus (Star's evil sister), so that's why I made a fourth film for you back then. But when you ruined the page by turning it into a spin-off, I got so upset, so I've been planning to make my own version of Relative War but with a different plot. I hope you'll understand. By the way, when will you make the full plot for Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Forever Heroes? 12:08, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Later this summer. (CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 18:53, May 30, 2017 (UTC)) Can you PLEASE help me with the Finding Marlin transcript (Finding Marlin/Transcript)? You can use some inspiration from the transcript for Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. Okay? :) 11:53, May 31, 2017 (UTC)